Mis días sin ti
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Como son los días de Bella sin edward y como todo se transforma a su regreso...


**Mis días sin ti…**

**A/U: Esto esta situado en Luna Nueva y sin embargo es totalmente distinto... Dsifrutenlo**

**Mi vida es un hueco, que me consume poco a poco, llevándome a una existencia rutinaria, por que sin el no soy nada, no tengo corazón, y no tengo alma, por que el que la tenía se fue de mi vida… El sol ya no existe en mi mundo por que el era quien me proporcionaba el calor de el… Mis días son tan grises, tan largos, sin ninguna luz que me saque de este infierno que es mi vida... Agarro los audífonos de mi Ipot, y pongo una canción que me recuerda mi vida, es de Shakira, Moscas en la Casa, la melodía empieza y yo sigo la letra… **

_Mis días sin ti son tan oscuros_

_Tan largos, tan grises, mis días sin ti,_

_Mis días sin ti son tan absurdos_

_Tan agrios, tan duros, mis días sin ti,_

**Las noches son la peor parte, por que sus palabras aun resuenan en mi oídos y en mi subconsciente, causándome horribles pesadillas, y aun peor mi mente traicionándome, pensando que algún día el va a regresar, por eso ya no intento dormir, pero las lagrimas siguen cayendo por mis ojos, sin yo poderlo evitar… Y los días siguen pasando, pero no tienen principio ni fin, simplemente se repiten… Y yo sigo cantando, con una voz que nunca me entere en tener**

_Mis días sin ti no tienen noches_

_Si alguna aparece es inútil dormir,_

_Mis días sin ti son un derroche,_

_Las horas no tienen principio ni fin…_

**Mis días ya no tienen aire y me asfixio con su recuerdo taladrándome la mente, mis días están tan llenos de nada, que me haga intentar salir adelante, y todo lo demás es basura que ensucia mi vida, y todo para nada, por que me siento muerta en alma y corazón y viva y atormentada en mi forma terrenal… **

_Tan faltos de aire,_

_Tan llenos nada,_

_Chatarra inservible,_

_Basura en el suelo_

_Moscas en la casa…_

**Mi cielo ya no existe, por que todo es de color negro, no hay estrellas, no hay luna, no hay sol, solo la lluvia que cae encima de mí, si yo poderlo evitar, y mientras a lo legos se repite **

**la misma melodía que antes me dormía y ahora me atormenta, mi nana… Y se repite, se repite, trayendo tu cara a mi mente…**

_Mis días sin ti son como un cielo,_

_Sin luna plateada, ni rastros del sol,_

_Mis días sin ti son solo un eco_

_Que siempre repite la misma canción…_

_Tan faltos de aire,_

_Tan llenos nada,_

_Chatarra inservible,_

_Basura en el suelo_

_Moscas en la casa…_

**Y aun ahora sumergida en la oscuridad de mi alma, sigo esperando que tu vuelva, la única razón por la que no me he ido de Forks es esa, es pero verte un día entrar por mi ventana, diciéndome que me quieres, que no te iras de nuevo, pero se que es otra cruel fantasía e mi mente, por que como yo se, tu no volverás… en este momento de seguro ya conseguiste otra distracción como la que era yo, para ti… Y aunque ese pensamiento me hiere, también me causa una pequeña felicidad, por que se que si tu eres feliz, yo lo seré, aun si sigo sufriendo con mi soledad, seré feliz, por que tu eres feliz… Ahora acuesto mi cabeza en la almohada y el llanto viene a mis ojos, por que sigo ahogándome en el y extrañando todo lo que tu eres….**

_Pateando las piedras,_

_Aún sigo esperando que vuelvas conmigo,_

_Aún sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos,_

_Pedazos de niños_

_Cazando motivos que me hagan creer, _

_Que aun me encuentro con vida, _

_Mordiendo mis uñas,_

_Ahogándome en llanto,_

_Extrañándote tanto…_

**Mi vida duele, y seguirá doliendo, lo que me queda de ella, por que yo seguiré amándote, extrañándote y esperando que vuelvas…**

_Mis días sin ti,_

_Como duelen mis días sin ti…_

**La canción se detiene, y yo con ella, levanto mi vista y veo una sombra observarme desde mi mecedora, lo primero que pienso, es que es otra broma provocada por mi mente, una alucinación, pero la sombra se acerca y me toma en sus brazos, al instante siento el frío que su piel emana, reconociéndolo claramente, volteo mi rostro hacia el suyo y veo su ojos dorados, resplandeciendo, y me grito en mi mente que esto es un sueño, que no puede ser real, pero el me voltea de nuevo la cara y presiona sus frío labios contra los míos, y me doy cuenta de que no es un sueño…**

**Cuando nos separamos le veo con cara de pregunta… el simplemente me da una de sus hermosas sonrisas, antes de cargarme sobre su espalda y salir corriendo por mi ventana, el corre y llegamos hasta nuestro prado, me recuesta suavemente en el pasto y el a mi lado… Una pregunta escapa de mis labios…**

_**¿Por qué?**_

_**Bella, para protegerte de lo somos, después de lo de Jasper me di cuenta de cuan peligrosos éramos para**__**ti, ya no quería exponerte más, por eso, te mentí ese día en el bosque, sabía que te dolería y a mi me dolió decírtelo, ver la expresión que tomaba tu cara, quería abrasarte y decirte que no era cierto, pero no debía, este tiempo ha sido un infierno, Bella, para mi y a toda mi familia, y por eso hoy estoy aquí, tome una decisión, sería egoísta, pero te quiero para mí, y cuando entre a tu cuarto y te escuche cantar, me diste una razón más para serlo, por que se que ambos vivimos un infierno por mi error…**_

_**Pero, tu me dijiste que ya no me querías, que yo solo fui una distracción… ¿Eso fue mentira?**_

_**Bella, por supuesto que fue mentira, yo no te quiero, te amo, y no se cuantas veces yo ya te lo había dicho, que lo que siento por ti nunca lo volvería a sentir con otra persona, solo tu y entiende que tu no eres ninguna distracción, ere mi vida, mi cielo… Mi todo…**_

_**Edward, te extrañe tanto, por favor no me dejes nunca, nunca…**_

_**Claro que no, Bella, por eso, te quieres venir conmigo, nosotros ya no podemos regresar a Forks, pero tu si puedes venir con nosotros, toda mi familia te extraña y están ansioso por verte, claro si tu quieres…**_

_**Edward, que pregunta tan idiota es esa, claro que quiero, pero… ¿Me transformaras?...**_

_**Bella, te acabo de decir, que soy egoísta, que no me imagino una vida sin ti, pues eso incluya la eternidad, pero con una condición…**_

_**¿Cuál?...**_

_**Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Te casarías conmigo?, aceptarías ser mía, por toda la eternidad…**_

_**Si, Edward, si…**_

_**Bueno, entonces, vámonos… Nos esperan… **_

**_A/U: Como estuvo, malisimo, malo, regular, bueno... No es mi descicion por que a mi me encnto... Pero ueno a dios, y por favor denle al Go y resiviran un Edward gratis de mi parte... _**


End file.
